Transcendent Vampire
The ability to use the traits of a divine vampiric being. The most powerful variation of Vampire Physiology and a vampiric variation of Transcendent Physiology. Killian Mikaelsson is the first vampire, she and Philippa Durand are both the oldest and most powerful vampires in history. Also Called *Absolute Vampirism *Divine Nosferatu Physiology *Ultimate Vampire *Ultimate Vampirism *Vampire God Physiology *Vampiric Ascension *Vampiric Divinity *Vampiric Perfection Capabilities The user with this ability either is or can transform into a Transcendent Vampire: a powerful vampiric being who has literally ascended to true godhood either through powerful magical feats or by divine intervention. In various forms of traditional folklore, vampires are often depicted as demonic beings who must feast on the blood of the living to survive and possess vulnerabilities to various things such as sunlight, garlic, holy relics, etc. However, Transcendent Vampires are arguably completely the opposite. Transcendent Vampires are often depicted as supernaturally attractive and possess an appearence identical to the one that they had in their previous life. They also appear to have an inherently mezmerizing aura to their presence. Many mortals or lesser beings may often feel an obsessive desire to be around the vampire in question or even follow and carry out their commands as mindless slaves. Another thing that makes Transcendent Vampires unique is that despite them appearing to be related to things such as dark magic or inherently evil aspects, they are actually in fact shown to be often associated with or even assisting a higher power. In fact, most Transcendent Vampires are sometimes seen preaching or more or less speaking of the relationship they have with the supreme being they may or may not have worshiped during their mortal lifetime. Overall, Transcendent Vampires are the supreme paragons of the species. They are responsible for maintaining the natural balance between vampires, humans, as well as other monsters. Due to the nature of their powers, they are capable of increasing their already amazing powers even further by absorbing various forms of energy. The user is thus capable of challening most beings in existence. Applications *Transcendent Physiology **Absolute Condition ***Absolute Immortality ***Absolute Strength ***Absolute Speed ***Absolute Attack ***Absolute Defense ***Absolute Stamina *Almighty Ascension **Flawless Indestructibility ***Supernatural Survivability **Power Immunity **Magic Immunity **Limitation Transcendence **Supernatural Condition **Omnifarious ***Air Mimicry ***Animal Morphing ***Bat Physiology ***Wolf Physiology ***Human Disguise ***Size Manipulation **Nigh Omnipotence ***Nigh Omniscience **Reality Warping **Superpower Manipulation ***Power Activation ***Power Apex Inducement ***Power Augmentation ***Meta Ability Creation ****Power Bestowal ****Self-Power Bestowal ***Power Detection ***Power Distribution ***Power Transmutation ***Power Erasure ***Power Negation ***Power Restoration ***Ability Resilience *Omnicompetence **Hypercompetence *Omnilingualism *Unimind *Imperceptibility *Omnipresence *Blood Transcendency **Blood Consumption **Blood Empowerment **Blood Generation **Blood Magic **Blood Manipulation **Killing Empowerment **Blood Absorption **Blood Breath **Duplicative Blood **Blood Mimicry **Blood Pressure Manipulation **Blood Propulsion **Blood Transformation **Haemokinetic Combat **Blood Property Manipulation **Blood Transmutation **Blood State Manipulation **Blood Armor **Haemopotent Regeneration **Haemokinetic Constructs **Blood Crystallization **Haemokinetic Shield Construction **Haemokinetic Wing Manifestation *Vampire Physiology **Contaminant Immunity **Conversion ***Vampirization **Claw Retraction **Defunct Physiology **Disease Immunity **Emotion Absorption **Energy Absorption **Enhanced Bite **Enhanced Intelligence **Flight ***Atmospheric Adaptation ***Gliding ***Levitation ***Supersonic Flying **Haemopotent Replication **Hypnosis **Illusion Manipulation ***Absolute Illusion **Life-Force Absorption **Mind Control **Neuronal Vampirism **Psionic Energy Conversion **Soulless Being **Supernatural Beauty **Divine Presence **Unnatural Presence **Wallcrawling **Elemental Wing Manifestation **Shinso Physiology **Undead Physiology **Dark Arts ***Necromancy ***Virus Mimicry ***Voodoo ***Zombification ***Resurrection ***Reanimation **Cemetery Empowerment ***Death Empowerment **Daytime Walking **Day Empowerment ***Solar Empowerment ***Light Manipulation ****Absolute Light **Night Empowerment ***Lunar Empowerment ***Darkness Manipulation ****Absolute Darkness *Genesis Creation *Intangibility **Corporealization *Divine Weather Manipulation **Weather Manipulation ***Fog Generation ***Rain Manipulation ***Snow Manipulation ***Sub-Zero Rain ***Vapor Manipulation ***Manipulate already existing conditions ***Create snow to bury/freeze your foes **Nature Manipulation *Body Temperature Manipulation *Indomitable Will *Mesmerizing Presence **Defeat Inducement *Sleepless Strength *Strong Soul Associations *Mystic Vampire Physiology *Shinso Physiology *Transcendent Physiology *Vampire Lord Physiology *Vampire Physiology Limitations *While the user is nearly all-powerful, they may not choose to use their abilities to their full extent for certain reasons because of moral codes that they set for themselves. This is similar to how those who are omnipotent may not choose to interfere with the affairs of lesser beings unless absolutely necessary or because of personal rules. *While the user has virtually no weaknesses, they may still feel discomfort when outside during the day as vampires are naturally creatures of the night. *Beings of higher power (and potential) can still beat the user. Category:Supernatural Beings